The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the area of the development and design of golf clubs, in particular of the golf clubs known as “woods”, those skilled in the art are constantly striving to improve both directional accuracy and achievable distance of the shots by the clubs. Clubs with a low angle of inclination of the striking plate, in particular drivers, are particularly critical with respect to directional accuracy.
For the individual adaptation of the swing weights of golf clubs, it is known to design clubs such that removable weights can be connected, in particular can be screwed, to the club head to increase or decrease weight of the club head.
Since it is difficult for the average golfer to consistently hit the ball in the ideal location or “sweet spot” of the club, i.e. at the center of the striking plate and with a striking plate aligned transversely to the target direction, those skilled in the art attempt to design golf clubs with club head structures that reduce the negative effects of on the accuracy of the direction of flight and the distance of flight caused by not hitting the ball with the “sweet spot” of the club head.